Nikki and the olympians
by Nico's girl96
Summary: Nikki was a normal girl, well beside the fact that she had ADHD and Dyslexia. but all that changed when she found out something amazing, something different from many other kids, until she found out she was a daughter of an Olympian god
1. Ms kallio

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic, im not really good with grammar but i tried my best, please no bad comments. I love PJO im a big fan and i will continue to write this story no matter what. **

**So i want you guys to guess who is the godly parent of Tyler, Zoe, and Nikki. Oh and the character Alex i had no idea what to do with her so i stop including her in the story, if you have any idea about what the story should be please share, btw this takes place after TLO  
**

**_Nikki and the Olympians_**

"Ahh" I yelled as I jumped up in my bed. "What a weird dream" I said to myself, I've been a lot of weird dreams lately, but that one was the worst. I looked over at my clock it read 6:15 time for me to get up. I got out of my bed and into the shower in no time.

By the time I was out, dressed and ready to go it was almost 7:00. When I had on my sweater and book bag I went next door, and knocked loud enough to wake the person inside, after a couple seconds I heard a groan come from the room. I rolled my eyes and said through the door

"Wakey, wakey Tyler it's almost time for school." I smiled as I walked down the hall to the last two doors and knocked lightly

"I'm awake" is all I heard come from both doors. I turned back around and headed down the hall to my best friend Tyler Ryan's dorm. [You see since I wake up so early I'm usually in charge of getting my three friends up as well, go figure.]

My name is Nikki Hill; I have straight light brown hair, almost red, light tanned skin, and greenish blue eyes. My mom says i look like my father, but I think I look my mom. My mom says the only reason i think i look like her is because I've never met my father.

When I got to Tyler's door I lightly knocked and walked in, only to meet an 11 year old boy with light skin, royal blue eyes and light brown straight hair. Tyler was wearing a graphic T-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and blue and black converse.

I sat on Tyler's bed and looked around his small room. On his dresser He had an X-box and next to it a flat screen T.V, he had a guitar next to his bed and a poster over his bed that i think said

"The sky is the limit"

Tyler went to his closet grabbed his coat and book bag and drooped over his shoulder

"Come on Nikki, we have to get Alex and Zoe" he said to me, I got up grabbed my book bag and followed him out the room. When we left the room Alex and Zoe were already waiting for us outside their doors they wear both wearing Black skinny jeans with a purple shirt and purple converse. [Alex sometimes wears the same thing as Zoe to match]

We walked down the stairs to our first period class. On the way I met with another one of my friends Max, he was wearing his blue jeans and his "IDK" T- shirt that he loves so much.

When we got to the second floor Alex left to her math class, Zoe went rushing to her Greek mythology class, and Max, Tyler, and I left to English.

"Ughh!" said max as we walked.

"What happened?" Tyler and I asked, he looked at us like if we were joking. When he finally realized we were serious he said.

"We have English the next two periods."

"Ughh!" I said repeating his action.

"I hate English!" Said Tyler we laughed at that, and went to class.

When Max, Tyler and I were in our seats I suddenly felt that something was... off, and I quickly figured out what it was, it was a substitute teacher, Ms. Kallio, She had blond hair, she was short, and she looked really old. She spoke to the class in a raspy voice, like if she has been smoking her whole life. She told us that Ms Logs [my real English teacher] had gotten into an accident and that she was going to take over for the last week of school. As the period passed I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me and by the way Tyler was shifting in his seat i could tell he felt the same way. I turned towards the teacher's desk and noticed her looking in our direction; I turned around as soon as she noticed me looking at her. Ms. Kallio rose up from the chair she was previously sitting in and walked up to me.

"Excuse me Nikki, can you read the passage on page 29?" she said to me in her old raspy voice, while putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Max and he looked like he just ran a marathon, he was pale white, breathing heavily, and sweating.

"Mr. Gloverfeild is everything ok?" Ms. Kallio said to max

"Yyyess, Ms. Kallio. Just a little hot." said max

"Good, now Nikki may you please read the passage?"

"Yes, Ms. Kallio," I said "Uhm, perseidn Lonic saved namy-" I tried to read, before max whispered to me.

"President Lincoln saved many lives."

"Thanks." i whispered to him.

"Having trouble reading Ms. Hill?" Ms. Kallio said smiling.

"A little yes, I uh, have Dyslexia; it makes it hard for me to read alot of things." I said

"I see maybe Mr. Ryan can take over?" she said

"Uhm Ms. Kallio, I'm dyslexic to i read just as bad as Nikki does." Tyler says

"I see." she said just as the bell rang for next period.

Tyler, Max, and I left the room to our next class all saying the same thing Ms. Kallio is weird.

The rest of the week went by ok, and i was extra excited today because not only was it the last day of school but Max, Zoe, and Tyler were gonna sleep over my house today. As the last bell rang my friends and I along with the rest of the school went rushing outside. When i passed Ms. Kallio's room i felt a cold breeze hit me, I turned toward the room, it was pitch black, no light at all. I was going to go inside until Zoe grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward the group of kids getting out of the building.

"Come on Nikki, let's go." Zoe said.

I walked outside to the bright light and immediately wanted to jump into a pool or something it was hot! My friends and I ran towards the M train. Going towards Forest AV. Queens, NY.The ride was pretty long from Manhattan to my House but it felt like a short distance when you're having an argument with your friends on which band is better All time Low or Boys like Girls.

Once we got off the train i heard a loud screech i looked back but there was nothing there, I looked around curiously and saw nothing. I shrugged my shoulder and led my friends towards my house. As we were heading towards my house i had a feeling like if we were being followed. When we finally made it to my house we finally agreed both All time low and Boys like girls are both equally talented.

When i walked through the door of my house my mom came running toward me giving me a huge hug.

"Oh Nikki, I've missed you so much. How have you been?" said my mom. My mom had reddish hair with blue eyes and light skin.

"I've been good mom, and i missed you to. Oh and mom these are my friends Zoe, Max, and you already know Tyler."

"Yes hello Tyler hunny, Zoë and Max please come in."

My friends came walking in and i led them to my room. It was pretty big, it was painted electric blue, my bed had green covers, i had a black wooden book case with a matching dresser, and on top of my dresser was my T.V, X-box, and my DVD player. My friends and i sat in my room watching scary movies while eating some Pizza My mom ordered for us. When we were heading to the living room to sleep i saw a shadow run across my window i looked outside and there was nothing there. I grabbed my sleeping bag and headed to the living room. M y friends were sitting in a circle eating some chips. while i was walking towards them I heard the window behind me shatter and something dig its claws into my skin.

"Ahhhh‼!" I yelled "Help‼"

The thing pulled me out the window but fell to the ground. When we landed on the ground I could see Max run outside and play the reed pipes he carries around his neck. I felt dazed and when i finally got a close look at this... thing I froze i had no idea what that was all i know is that it wasn't from here. When my eyes focused on max i noticed he was still playing with his reed pipes. I was upset.

"DAMMIT MAX STOP PLAYING THOSE PIPPES AND COME HELP ME‼‼!"

But he didn't stop. I wanted to kill him but the pain in my arms was killing me. When i turned back to max I saw my mom, Zoe, and Tyler. The monster dug his claws deeper into my arm, but then it seemed to loosen. When i looked at the monster it was wrapped in vines, but i was in too much pain to even wonder how that happened

"Help" i said in a low voice, I looked towards my mom and friends pleading for help. Tyler was about to run towards me to help but just then the monster ripped through the vines and went charging towards max, Zoe, and Tyler but before the monster was able to attack them, Tyler took his sun Necklace with pointy edges and stabbed the monster and the last thing i saw before i passed out was the monster turn to dust.

When I woke up i was in a car, my mom was driving and a kid with curly black hair Hazel eyes and light skin was making me drink something that taste like cookie dough. I was lying down my feet were on Tyler's lap my head was on maxis lap and Zoë was sitting in the front with my mom. After i finished my drink i passed out again and when i woke up we were all getting out of the car, when i stepped outside -with the support of max and Tyler- I saw a huge hill with a big oak tree on the very top.

Once we were on top, we could see for miles. There were strawberry fields to our left and a really big house to our right. Behind the big house, I couldn't make out much.

To the right of me, wrapped around the tree was a a, i don't know what it was; but I was shore to keep away from it. Once we past the tree i could see cabins a whole lot of them. That's when i heard my mom call for max.

"Uh max deer" Max turned toward her and said

"Oh sorry" Max cleared his throat and said "I Max Gloverfeild give Jenifer hill permission to enter camp half blood"

"Camp what?" Tyler, Zoe, and i asked

"I'll explain everything once we get to that house down there." he said. We all looked at each other curiously but followed any way. Once we made it down the hill i wanted to die, my arm felt like it was gonna fall off. When max saw my face he began to run up the stairs of the house. He came down with some man in a wheel chair; he had long hair and a beard. He looked ancient.

"Take her to the infirmary, and get the Apollo kids to work on her. Max what was it that bit her?" Max put a frown and said

"A Kere sir" The old man frowned

"Well, tell the Apollo kids to do the best they can, I'll get Mr. D and I'll take care of the others"

"Yes sir," said Max "come on Nikki" Max put my arm around his shoulders and took me to a room with a whole bunch of beds there were maybe 2 or 3 people in there with us. Max laid me down and told me to relax. I closed my eyes and all i heard was max yell.

"Jake go get your brothers and sisters, we have a camper with a serious injury" I heard footsteps running towards us.

"What's going on Max, What kind of injury" said the man i assume is Jake

"A Kere bite" said max

"Oh man" said Jake

"Chiron said to do the best you can, he's getting Mr. D." Said max

The last thing i heard before the darkness over came me was

"I hope he gets here in time for her sake, who's her parent any way"

"Chiron thinks it's-"

**_R&R_**


	2. Who's my parent?

_**Again i am not very good with grammar thank you for the reviews =D, this chapter is kinda short but thats only because i didnt want to put all my ideas into one chapter. so i hope you enjoy this chapter [the charecters might be ooc but I tried] thank you for reading and R&R please **_****

_**Nikki and the Olympians **_

_**chapter 2 **_

_**Who's my parent? **_

After I blacked out I had a dream, a very vivid dream, the scary part about it was... I've had it before.

**_I was on a beach, overlooking the looking the Sea. The hour was late, but was still pretty warm. There were palm trees everywhere, blowing in the wind. It was dark, but because of the shine of the moon I could see almost everything. I sat on the sand not knowing why, but my gut just kept telling me to wait. I sat there for what felt like hours, until I saw somebody walk out of the water. The person that walked out of the water looked young; he had light skin, and looked about 20. He fell to the floor and started coughing up water I ran to him but he couldn't hear or see me. The man coughed up a tremendous amount of water. I tried to help but i couldn't so I sat and watched. When the man finished he just dropped to the floor. I moved closer to his face, to get a good look at him and when I move towards him he snapped open his eyes and ran, like if something was chasing him._**

I slowly opened my eyes, I was in a room. There were beds every wear but there was only two other people lying down beside myself. I turned to my left and saw a boy about my age, with long brown hair and olive skin with green eyes. I slowly turned my head to my right and saw a small boy, though he looked my almost my age, he had straight sandy blond hair, and dark brown eyes. He was putting something into my arm. I sat up slowly, which caused the boy with brown eyes to jump.

"Whoa, calm down, we just stitched you up, we don't want those stitches ripping." said the boy

"Where am I, who are you, and what do you mean you had to stitch me up?" I asked

"Wow lots of questions, well I'm Andrew son of Apollo, you had gotten bit by a Kere, Mr. D healed you, but we still had to stitch you up, and you're at camp half blood" said Andrew

I stared at him dumbfounded "You're the son of Apollo?" He nodded "The sun god?" He nodded again. "OK, Um what's going on here?"

Andrew looked at me confused "Nobody told you?"

"Told me what?" I asked

"About the go-" Andrew was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"How is she doing, Andrew?" said Max

"Hey Max, oh she's doing fine, except I don't know what is that on her eye, it looks weird you can't notice while she's awake but if she rolls her eyes back you could see it, I wonder if its poi-"

"It's uh birthmark." I said a little embarrassed, I never told anybody because they would think I was weird.

"Oh uh then she's good." Said Andrew

"Cool, let's go Nikki; I'm sure theirs people that would love to see you." I got up slowly looking back towards that boy on the corner. He stared at me with such curiosity.

"Max" I whispered "who is that?"

Max turned around, and turned back saying "Oh, that's Nico Di Angelo; we use him as a... Um heart monitor."

"How?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything later." He told me

Max grabbed my hand and took me to the house we saw earlier. When I walked in, there was Tyler, and Zoe sitting around a table, along with another boy with jet black hair, a girl with curly blond hair, and a guy who kinda looked like max with curly brown hair.

"Hey look who just woke up." Max yelled

"Good to see ya back on your feet Nick." Said Tyler

"Don't call me Nick, and thank you Tyler."

Tyler smirked "Don't mention it"

When I went to sit Zoë asked how I was, I told her I felt fine, and sat in my seat.

There was a long pause until I asked the question that's been bugging ever since I woke up.

"What in the heck is going on? What is this camp?"

"Nobody told you yet?" said the boy with jet black hair

"No, nobody has told her." said a man in the shadows

He walked out, but he wasn't a man, he was a hoarse human thing.

"WHOA WHAT HELL" my friends and I said in unison. We were about to run when the hoarse man thing said

"Easy children, my name is Chiron, I am half horse half human, in other words a centaur."

"Uhm" we said

"I'll explain" He said. He told us about the war, he introduced us to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover and basically, told us everything.

"OK so basically, were all children of the gods?" Chiron nodded "And there was a big war in New York with the titans" Chiron nodded once again "OK this... is awesome"

"I know right" said Zoë and Tyler smiling from ear to ear.

Everybody else began to laugh.

"So who's our parent" we all asked anxiously.

"We don't know." Percy told us. Percy has tan skin, jet black hair, and sea green eyes.

"We have to wait for your godly parent to claim you guys as their children." said Annabeth. Annabeth also has tan skin, golden blond curls, and storm gray eyes.

"Oh, well when will they tell us?" asked Tyler.

"It's up to them but it should be soon." Said Percy.

We all smiled

"Cool." I said

"Oh snap guys is there any way I can call my mom she doesn't know where I am. I mean I could just use my cell phone-" said Tyler before he was cut off by Grover

"No! No cell phones, it's like putting up a sign saying hey monsters here I am come eat me!" Said Grover

"Uh OK then how am I supposed to call her?" asked Tyler

"Iris Message, come I'll show you." said Annabeth

"Wait Iris what, what is-" said Zoë before she was cut off.

"Just come." said Annabeth

Tyler and Zoe stood up following Annabeth out the door discussing what could an Iris message be. The only people left in the room were me, Percy, Chiron, Grover, and Max. I turned towards Grover and asked.

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Bahaa, good one." I looked at him curiously and said

"A good what?"

"Max hasn't told you yet, has he?" Said Grover. "I'm a satyr half goat half human and so is max over there. He's my little brother."

"Wait, how are you half-" I said before I saw Grover's legs. They were fury and they had hooves. But when I turn back to Max he still had regular legs "But Max has regular legs."

"Max take them off." said Grover.

When I looked back at Max he was pulling off his... his... legs, and had the same type of legs as Grover.

"Whoa, now this is weird." I said

"Yeah it takes some time to get used to" said Percy

I smiled then noticed someone was missing

"Hey guys have you seen my mom?"

"Yes Nikki, she said she had to go, something about your step father."

"Oh John, OK"

John is my step-dad, I hate him, he's a good guy, but he's lazy and doesn't do anything around the house, he doesn't help pay the rent, plus he loves to spray the whole house with his colon so every time I leave the house I smell like either, Curve, polo, or Mambo.

Tyler and Zoë walked back into the house with annoyed expression on their face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just the regular, stuff." said Zoe

Zoe's Dad and Tyler's mom are exactly alike there both neglecting their children. They don't care about them at all.

"Well its lunch, let us go to the dinning pavilion" Said Chiron.

We all got up and followed Chiron out the door. We walked for a while passing strawberry fields; cabins and a lot of people all wearing the same orange shirt that read "camp half-blood". When we got to the dinning pavilion there was a huge gash in the middle, I wonder from what? Percy walked over to an empty table on the right, Annabeth was sitting on a very crowded table on the other side, Andrew was sitting at the table next to Annabeth, and Nico was sitting by himself on the table in the right hand corner. I was going to go sit at a table when Chiron asked us to follow him. We followed him to a table in the front were sat a man who smelled like grapes, and was surrounded by a whole bunch of satyrs.

"Campers we have three new campers, this is Tyler," once Chiron said Tyler's name a bright light shined above his head. "Son of Apollo." there were cheers and claps as Tyler was lead to his table to sit with his brothers and sisters. "This is Zoe," once Chiron said Zoe's name a sign of an owl floated above her head "Daughter of Athena." there were cheers once again, Annabeth stood up to lead her to her table. "This is Nikki," there was silence nothing shined above my head everybody stared at me with surprised faces "Unknown Parent" there was silence as Chiron showed me were to sit, I sat in a very crowded table with boys and girls with mischievous smile's.

_**R&R please and try and guess who's Nikki's parent**_


	3. the best cabin in the whole camp

_**Hey guys chapter 3 is up sorry it took so long but i had a bit of writers block well thanx for the Reviews this chapter is long and it comes with alot of information. well R/R and remember grammar ok well enjoy. Oh and i drew Tyler he is going to be my profile pic ;]  
**_

_**the best cabin in the whole camp**_

That night I slept in the Hermes cabin, along with 20 other kids. The bunks were all taken so I slept in the corner, on the floor. It was very uncomfortable sleeping on the wooden floor, but I fell asleep quickly only to be introduced to yet another dream, but this dream was different.

_**I was at camp, it seemed like a normal day, or as normal as this place could get. There were campers every were, in the arena, at the climbing wall of death [or at least that's what I call it], Satyrs and nymphs every wear. Everything seemed normal, except when it started to rain. [But it's never supposed to rain here.] There was a battle of thunder and lightning in the sky. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky. The rain was not the only strange thing, but the sea was tempestuous, waves were hitting camp. Standing next to me was Percy Jackson. Everything seemed to have froze, everything except Percy, me and this tempest. Minutes passed before a huge wave hovered over camp, and a voice, a voice I heard some where before echoed around me. The voice told me. **_

"_**The Key" **_

_**And that was the last I heard and saw before darkness overcame me. **_

I shot my eyes open and jumped up in my small space in the corner. It was morning most of the campers in the cabin were still asleep. I got up and left to the showers, after my shower I was to report to Chiron. After I showered I put on my new shirt, it was orange and read "camp half blood" in the middle, some shorts my mom left for me and, I walked over to the big house. I saw Chiron on the porch playing a game with that wine dude I met yesterday.

"Good morning Nikki, I have some things I want you to do." said Chiron.

"Hm is this the undecided, ha you're the first in months." Said Mr. D.

"Now Mr. D" said Chiron. "Nikki, I want you to go and test your ability in different areas in training, Nico here will help you throughout the day."

I turned towards the boy I saw when I woke up in the infirmary.

"Come Nikki; let's go see what your good at." Said Nico

Nico first took me to the archery range. The bow and arrow felt very strange in my hand, all the bows and arrows seemed to be off balance. Once I found one that was good enough I took my stance and shot the arrow. The Arrow shot down towards an Apollo kid and hit him in the leg.

"I don't think you're the daughter of Apollo." said Nico, while chuckling

"Come on Lets take you to the arena see how good you are with a sword."

I smiled and followed him towards the arena. On the way to the arena I turned to Nico and asked him.

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Me, oh... uh Hades."

"Oh is that the god that runs the underworld?" Nico nodded "That's awesome!"

"I know right, you're the only other person in this camp that thinks so. I keep trying to tell everybody, but nobody listens. I think we're going to be good friends Nikki." he smiled.

I smiled back, and we ran towards the arena. Once we got there, Percy was asking for a volunteer for a match.

"Come on is there anyone out there that wants to fight?"

"I will!" I told him

"Whoa, Nikki he's really good, are you sure you want to fight him?" Nico asked.

"Well Ill learn from the best; let's see how good I am."

"Alright."

"Let's do it Percy."

"Alright, Joey go take her to get a sword, and Timmy get her a helmet." Said Percy

I followed Joey to a room filled with swords all shapes and sizes, but all these swords felt off balance. I looked for a sword but I couldn't find any. After looking for about 5 minutes I grabbed any sword, and ran out to the arena. Timmy then handed me a helmet with a blue Mohawk.

"Alright, are you ready Nikki?" Percy asked. I nodded

"Good, Nico will you get us started please?"

"Sure." Nico walked towards us. "Ready, stance, FIGHT!" Nico yelled and moved out of the way, and Percy swung his sword at me. I jumped out of the way before he was able to hit me. We fought, medal clashing with medal. Percy had hit me a few times but I also got him once or twice. Percy swung his sword at me, but I blocked him and shoved him into the river next to us, but while he was falling he grabbed my arm and we both fell in. He immediately stood up, and tried to disarm me but I...I don't know what I did, but next thing I know, I have Percy's sword in one hand and my sword at his neck. I was out of breath, and slowly said.

"Game."

I gave Percy back his sword and shook his hand.

"Good game, your pretty good." he told me

"Good game, and thanks, but your way better. Beginners luck I guess."

He smiled and nodded.

"Maybe. Hey do you want to be on my team for capture the flag?'

"Yeah that sounds like fun, Frankie told me about it, but shouldn't I be on the same team as my cabin?"

"Well, yeah usually but your undecided, so you could pick whatever team you want."

"Cool I'm in. who else do you have?"

"We have well you, Athena, Apollo, Ares, me, and Hades."

"Wow pretty strong team."

"Well I'll see ya, I gotta go."

I waved bye, and walked towards Nico who was talking to Andrew from the Apollo cabin.

"Hey guys, Nico I think imma hit the showers I'll see you at lunch or something."

"OK I'll see you later, oh and Nikki good fight, I think we found your talent."

I smiled and walked towards the showers. After my shower I went to my cabin, and fell asleep. But this time my dreams were peace full.

_**It was the night. It was raining; I could feel the drops on my arm, one after another. I was sitting on a beach, thunder and lightning sounded and danced in the sky. I felt so relaxed then I heard the voice, the same voice I heard in my other dream. Once again the voice echoed around me. **_

"_**The key" **_

"_**Stolen" **_

"_**Quest" **_

"_**Find" **_

_**This is what the voice told me over and over again. **_

I opened my eyes to a boy with short brown hair, and hazel green eyes. He was telling me to get up for dinner; it was Dean from the Apollo cabin.

"OK, I'm coming" I said. I got up from my corner and left to the dining pavilion. When I got to the dining pavilion, I saw Dean the kid that woke me up singing, well rapping Eminem- Not Afraid, a whole bunch of kids were banging the beat on the table.

"**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn  
What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me  
Imma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony**"

I looked over at Tyler who was rolling his eyes at Dean, and drawing with Andrew. I looked over at the Athena cabin, there were mostly reading, or writing. Nico was sitting by himself like always, just eating his cheese burger, and Percy he was... Percy wasn't even here. I threw a piece of my pizza into the fire for the gods, and sat down. While I was eating I couldn't stop thinking about my dream, and when James noticed he nudged my shoulder. James was tall, with long brown hair, and green eyes.

"You OK Nikki?" I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm just thinking about this dream I had." I told him. He looked at me strangely.

"What type of dream?"

"Well they all take place in camp, there's always a storm, and I always here the same voice telling me things about a Key, and something about a quest."

"I think you should tell Chiron after dinner about your dream."

"Why?"

"Well most half blood dreams usually mean something, you should check it out." I nodded and continued to eat. After dinner People were throwing away their scraps when everything sorta froze. The Apollo kids stopped singing, the Athena kids looked up from what they were doing. Everybody looking at the entrance of the pavilion. When I looked towards the entrance there was somebody standing there. She looked about fifteen, she had black hair and blue eyes, she wore blue and black gloves with no fingers, she seemed very punk rock, I have never seen this girl, but it feels like I have a very strange connection to her.

"Oh my gods‼‼" I heard from the Athena cabin. When I looked back I saw Annabeth run towards the girl, and tackle her with a huge hug.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Asked Annabeth

"Artemis sent me here, she told me that she had a feeling I was needed for something." Said Thalia

After everything was back to normal, I walked over to the big house. When I walked in I saw Mr. D playing cards with Chiron, and Max giving Mr. D a can of diet Coke, But Max didn't look like Max. His curly brown hair was straight, and he had tiny horns sticking out.

"Hello Nikki, is there something I can help you with?" Said Chiron

"Uh, yeah James told me to come see you about my dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" I told him my dreams, and all he did was nod.

"Well this sounds like a quest, I'll need you to see the-" Chiron was cut off by Percy who ran in with Annabeth yelling.

"I need a quest."

"What are you talking about Percy?"

"I Iris messaged Tyson earlier and he told me that dad was upset that somebody stole something from him, a key." Chiron looked at him wide eyed.

"Well I'm sorry Percy but I can't give you this quest."

"What why?"

"Because this quest is for Nikki here."

"What, why she doesn't even know what's going on?"

"Percy lets step outside, please it's hot in here." after everybody followed Chiron outside, Chiron told Percy about my dreams.

"Oh, but how is she having dreams about this, he's my dad."

Just when he said that a big shadow came across camp, and in front of us landed a man with flying converse.

"Hermes what are you doing here?" asked Chiron

"Package for a uh Nikki Hill." said Hermes

"I'm Nikki Hill." I said. Hermes handed me a small box.

"Well open it." He told me. I opened the box and inside was a pearl bracelet, and a note that read.

"_**Wear it at all times, it will save your life **_

_**Sincerely you're Dad" **_

Just then a bright green light shown and everybody looked at me wide eyed. When I looked up I saw a floating trident. Chiron walked over to me.

"Nikki Hill, Daughter of Poseidon." I was dumbfounded

"Well I say that answers your question Percy, now Nikki I want you to go to the attic and get your prophecy." I walked into the big house super surprised, I walked up the steps and walked into the attic, in the attic was a girl with red hair.

I when i came back down the room was filled with different people Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Max, Grover, Tyler, Zoe, Thalia, and Nico. Nico looked different he wasn't wearing the camp half blood shirt he was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt, when i saw him in that jacket he seemed super familiar like I've seen him when I was younger.

"Well Nikki may you please tell us your prophecy?" I nodded

"_**You leave in a day, you have time to Train. **_

_**9 shall go south to find what was stolen.**_

_**A child of the eldest gods will be lost in the triangle of the sea.**_

_**Only to be saved by a mixture of death and life. **_

_**You will find the key that unlocks the kraken **_

_**But will open new doors of fear." **_

"Hm interesting well Nikki choose your 5." we looked at him strangely the oracle said nine. "Yes I know the oracle said 9 but it also said the eldest gods, all children of the eldest gods are going, Nikki, Nico, Percy, and Thalia. Choose 5 more." said Chiron

"Uhm, Tyler, Zoe, Andrew and I guess Max and Grover." I said

"Very good today is the 5th you leave on the 7th. Now go get some rest."

We all left the big house everybody going to their cabin I slowly walked over to my new cabin, when somebody comes behind me and puts his arm around me and says.

"Welcome to my cabin little sis." Percy led me into what must have been the best cabin in the whole camp. I was going to like it here.

tell me what you think about the prophecy and chapter please R/R XD


	4. The start of a new beginning

**The start of a new beginning **

**Yeah I know took me almost a year but I found it on my computer and decided to keep on come on guys Review I love hearing my reader give me advice or feedback, ooc for some characters and remember grammar not one of my specialties and I know its short DX**

Percy led me into the room the smell of the sea fluttered my nose in an instant, the room was decorated beautifully. There were plenty of beds, one bed by the window had Percy carved into it, and across from it there was another bed with the name Tyson carved into it. I choose the bed by the window it was cooler there.

"Hey Percy who's Tyson?" I asked.

"Oh that's our brother he's a Cyclops, he works with dad but sometimes comes to visit." I stood there looking at him like he was crazy, but then again what wasn't crazy around here. "Is that the bed you want?" he asked.

"Yeah, is that OK?"

"Yeah its fine here." Percy threw me a small knife. "Carve your name into the backboard." I carved Nikki into my backboard, and gave Percy back the knife.

"Uhm Percy what did he mean this can save my life?" I pointed to my bracelet. He looked up at me.

"Well I don't know let's see." Percy walked over to me, and sat on my bed. "Can I see?" he asked. I stretched my arm out towards him showing him the bracelet. He looked at the bracelet from top to bottom, Percy poked the pearl to the left, nothing happened when he poked the one to the right, once again nothing happened, but when he poked the one in the middle, something strange happened. In instance, the bracelet turned into a sword in my hand. The sword had a blue pearl in the middle.

"Wow, that's so cool!" I said, wide eyed. "But, how do I turn back to normal?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Said Percy "Maybe," Percy said looking at the pearl on my sword, Percy pressed the pearl and it turned to normal "there you go." Said Percy smiling. "Now let's get some sleep you got a long day of training tomorrow." Percy told me lying down. I smiled and laid down falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning was one of the worst days of my life. Percy had me sword fighting for so long my arms almost fell off. At one point in the day I was able to sneak away, I went to go see Nico. I walked up to the Hades cabin, Knocked lightly on the door, and walked in. Nico did not seem to notice me; he was standing in front of a fountain speaking to someone.

"I miss you so much." Nico said he sounded like he was crying.

"Nico?" I said walking up to him, I put my arm on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Holy, Hades!" Nico jumped.

"Sorry." I said stepping back a bit.

"No it's OK, just don't sneak up on me…," he said forgetting about the iris message

"Nico! Who's that?" someone asked in a frightened tone. I looked into the fountain to see a young girl who looked all too familiar and when she saw me, I knew she recognized me.

"Nikki? Oh my gods Nikki I didn't know you were a demigod." When I heard her speak, I knew you it was.

"You guys know each other?" Asked Nico

"Yeah, Nico you don't remember this is Nikki Hill you too went to school together when you were younger." Said Bianca. Nikki thought for a minute but then remembered.

"Oh yeah I remember you always wearing your aviators jacket, and playing Demi-monsters." Nikki said happily. Nico on the other hand looked at both of them confused.

"What?" Nico asked.

Bianca stood there and was about to speak when the image went fuzzy. "I can't explain… rite now…" said Bianca fading away. Nico confused face turned to a frown

"Bye, Ill speak to you when I can." He said as the image disappeared. He frowned and sat on his bunk, I sat next to him. He saw me and smirked. "Can you explain to me what you to were just talking about?" he asks with a forced smile. Nikki frowned but said.

"When we were younger you and I went to the same elementary school in Nevada, we use to be best friends, and we always stood by each others side, until one day…. If I remember Gordon he was bullying us and right then there was a huge earth quake, after that me and my mom moved to New York and you and Bianca moved to a different town in Nevada… we never saw each other again." I told him as he began to remember. He smiled at me "I'm glad we met again" he told me and gave me a hug I hugged him back full force until the horn for dinner sounded.

As I sat in the Poseidon with Percy as company, I could help but look at Nico alone in the hades table. Percy looked between Nico and me and smiled. Later that evening there was a campfire we all sat around the campfire happily singing. Once the Apollo cabin finished their performance, Chiron walked to center stage.

"Hello camp members, we are here today to celebrate the start of the summer program, but I am sorry to say it is time for bed." Most of the younger campers awed at what he said. "Hush now, can the people going on the quest tomorrow morning please step forward?" Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Max, Nico, Zoe, Tyler, Andrew, and I walked up next to Chiron. "Wish these campers the best of luck in tomorrow's journey, Tyler and Andrew son of Apollo." Everyone cheered. "Annabeth and Zoe daughter of Athena!" everyone cheered again "Max the satyr." Again, cheers filled the arena "And Thalia, Nico, Nikki, and Percy descendants of the Big three Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon!" once again, cheers filled the air. Percy looked at Chiron wondering why Chiron looked so worried, he knew something big was going to happen, but what was it.

After Chiron speech, all the campers left to their cabins. Percy and Annabeth left together to say there good nights Tyler was giving Zoë a goodnight kiss… wait how long has this been going on… Thalia walked to her cabin with Andrew, And Max galloped into the woods by himself. I was about to walk to my cabin when someone grabbed my hand… it was Nico.

"Come on, I'm to energized for bed, lets hit the beach." Before I can protest, he was running off to the beach with me in hand. Once we got there he sat us down on the sand, it was way past the sleep time but the sound of the waves and the smell of the sea I just could not leave. We ended up lying on the sand, as long lost friends, we both fell asleep there me in his arms and the water lightly hitting our feet.

**R&R =]**


End file.
